Muéstrame tus Alas
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: Harry está deprimido por Él.. o por falta de Él Slash HS [Spoilers OoTP]


_Muéstrame tus Alas_

**Summary:** Harry se encuentra desesperado por la ausencia de Él.. y un día, sólo, en casa de sus tíos, le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Será posible... que si uno cree, los milagros ocurran? O sólo...aparecen ilusiones, que te dan fuerza para seguir viviendo...? Es cuestión de tener fe...

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la idea. Ah! Para los fans de manga y anime, quizá noten una pequeñita influencia de D.N.Angel ^^¡ "culpable!", pero es que me encanta imaginar a Sirius como Dark.. ¬¬ demándenme.

**Aviso! **Este fic contiene SLASH, aunque nada subido de tono... Si eres ultra-homofóbico, no leas. Tengan piedad, XD es mi primer fic de esta clase! **[Spoilers OoTP]**

°-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-°

El muchacho suspiró, mirando la luna. Sentía que sus ojos le picaban, y los cerró, dejando paso libre a las lágrimas. Lo extrañaba tanto...y todo por su culpa! Si no hubiese caído en la trampa de Voldemort... él seguiría vivo.

Y entonces, aún podría verlo. Aún podría charlar con él, y quizá, incluso podría estar con él en su casa. Pero no pensaba volver, pues ahí sólo vería sombras de un pasado feliz, de cuando él vivía. Y pensar que no lo aprovechó...

Todavía podría abrazarlo; estar seguro de que alguien lo comprendería pasase lo que pasara. Que tendría un hombro sobre el cual derrumbarse, dejar de ser el héroe trágico del mundo mágico, y simplemente ser lo que era, un niño que tenía miedo sobre lo que podría pasar.

Pero ya no existían los "podrían", pues él estaba muerto. Por si culpa, pero muerto al fin y al cabo. Y ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar... sólo una tumba vacía, del que todo el mundo consideraba un asqueroso traidor...golpeó con fuerza el marco de la ventana, sintiendo un clavo clavarse en su mano. Le dolía, pero no importaba.

Él no era un ladrón!! Había sido una gran persona, y en ningún instante mereció el cruel destino que tuvo. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, apretando los labios. Cuanto lo extrañaba...

Fue allí cuando sintió la imperante necesidad de volver a mirar al cielo; una estrella fugaz surcaba el firmamento, y el movió las labios, casi inconscientemente, confesando el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

-_Por favor, haz que Sirius vuelva..._

**°*°**

Harry bajó lentamente a la cocina. Sus tíos y su primo habían salido de urgencia, y no pudieron dejarlo con la señora Fig.. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que ahora era anciana sería más amable con él, no tenía ganas de visitarla... sabía que estaba mal, pero sentía que auto-compadecerse era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquél momento. Chequeó en la heladera, buscando cualquier porquería para comer; en otra ocasión hubiera aprovechado para comerse una delicia de las que preparaba su tía para Dudley, pero no tenía ganas...de nada, a decir verdad. Después, optó por darse una ducha, antes de dormir.

El cuerpo del adolescente estaba bien torneado por los entrenamientos de _Quidditch, _y a pesar de ser algo bajito, demostraba que ya tenía 16 años. En cambio, si alguien lo miraba a los ojos, podía notar a un alma mucho mayor dentro de aquella figura. Era escalofriante ver en la mirada de aquél joven, aquél niño, una sabiduría basada en experiencias que pocos mortales pudiesen soportar. Era sólo un  niño, al que se le privó de la infancia.

Cuando salió, se acostó directamente en la cama, agotado.

**°*°**

_"Crack!" "Pink!"_

Gruñó ligeramente, abriendo los ojos. Inmediatamente reaccionó, y se sentó en la cama en posición de defensa, como sosteniendo algo en las manos, entre los ojos. Suspiró, colocándose los anteojos, y rebuscando la varita. Luego recordó que la había dejado en el baño luego de bañarse. Maldeció internamente, mientras buscaba la causa que lo había despertado. Vio a Hedwig en su jaula, protestando por comida. Harry sonrió de lado, al parecer su querida mascota no había tenido una buena cacería... Le colocó algo de _Delicias Chuceriles" _(N/A: no se si existe, yo lo inventé XD) en la jaula. Entonces, se le dio por mirar al jardín, y su corazón se paró.

Ahí, había una silueta recordaba en el pasto, oscura por encontrarse de espaldas a la luna, mirando a su casa. A su habitación.. Pero eso no era lo raro (aunque normalmente sí lo sería), si no, que esta figura, **_tenía alas..._**

****

Justamente, el viento sopló, y algunas plumas se desprendieron, cayendo una en el marco de la ventana. Harry la miró atónito; era una pluma negra. Sin saber porqué, y sin importarle nada excepto conocer al dueño de esa pluma, salió corriendo de la casa al encuentro del "ángel". Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no necesitó de llave para abrir la puerta... y tampoco su varita, que había quedado olvidada por segunda ves en el baño.

Llegó al frente de aquella silueta, sin aliento, y tiritando de frío. Pero necesitaba saber quién, o _qué _era. Una ráfaga helada los sacudió a ambos, y el muchacho se abrazó. Sentía algo de miedo, pero algo en su alma le decía que si no hablaba, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

-Q-...quién eres..?- preguntó bajito, por el frío. El ser de alas las extendió, parando un poco el golpe del viento. Harry podría jurar que una sonrisa socarrona se había formado en su rostro. Entonces, si antes sentía frío, cuando habló, sintió que una cubeta de agua fría lo bañaba.

-Quién crees tú que yo soy?- esa voz... la conocía tan bien... y la había extrañado tanto.

-Sirius...?- preguntó sin creérselo. El silencio le respondió, pero ya no importaba. Él ya lo sabía.- Sirius!!!- gritó, feliz, y corrió a abrazarlo. No podía creerlo. Sirius, Snuffles, Padfoot...**su **Sirius estaba ahí, vivo!! O al menos eso parecía. Se empezó a preocupar, pero al sentir el abrazo correspondido de él todo temor desapareció de su ser. Sintió que iba a llorar, y al parecer el otro se dio cuenta. 

-Shh...tranquilo, aquí estoy..- el hombre se agachó un poco para estar frente a frente, y le sonrió cálidamente, estrechándolo contra él- lamento cuanto a sufrido por mi culpa, niño mío. Pero ya todo está bien, no te volveré a dejar...- se sintió tan tranquilo que se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Harry hizo la pregunta que le carcomía el alma.

-Pero..cómo...? Es decir..es..

-Un milagro...- sonrió en forma de "duh"- tal parece que esa estrella amiga tuya nos hizo un regalito..

-Cómo...?

-Te conozco bien, pequeño..- dijo suavemente, apoyando un dedo en su nariz, aprovechando que se separaron un poco. Harry entrecerró los ojos, algo abochornado. Le daba la sensación de que Sirius había descubierto su secreto..entonces lo miró, y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, desvió la mirada, sufriendo. Ahora jamás podría volverlo a tratar de la misma forma. Sintió una risa algo ronca saliendo de su acompañante, y el sonrojo aumento, no era justo..!- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, mi niño...- Harry le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando sintió, atónito, que lo besaban. Abrió los ojos un segundo, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, dejándose llevar. Y es que besaba tan bien...

_Todo estará bien..._

**°*°**

Se despertó poco a poco, mirando como los rayos de la luna alumbraban su habitación. Suspiró, apesadumbrado. Entonces, todo había sido sólo un sueño... Su mirada vagó por la habitación, y se sorprendió al ver su ropa en una esquina. _Entonces.._. Recién ahí observó, frente a él, una pluma negra, alumbrada por la luna, que le daba un aspecto onírico. Su mirada se alumbró. _Sirius... _Y se estremeció de placer, al sentir una suave respiración en su cuello. Se acomodó en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de su olor, y de su simple presencia. Ahora, todo sería mejor..._Ha Vuelto..._

**Fin**

**°*°**

_Notas de la Autora: _holaa! n_n como dije al principio, es mi primer fic con una relación Slash, y estoy algo nerviosa. Aunque si quieren mi opinión, me parece que quedó bien.. o no? XD Ustedes dirán. Dejen R/R, ya saben..

Kissess!!!

Lourdes Ariki..


End file.
